


Little Red Comes Home

by AlexTheShipper



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cute Derek, Drag Queen Stiles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pack House, Puppy Piles, aka Little Red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek decides to build a pack house to prove himself to Stiles, and inadvertantly distances the pack from Stiles, causing Stiles to feel abandoned. Will Stiles forgive him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red Comes Home

Stiles Stilinski is a loudmouth, snarky, rude, asshole. Which is exactly why Derek Hale is in love with him. In order to woo the recently turned 18 year old, Derek enlists his pack to help him. The plan is to rebuild the pack house, on Hale lands, and show Stiles that Derek can provide for him. Once the basic framework is up, Derek will be in charge of Stiles room, and the extra room for himself, just in case Stiles rejects him.

...

Scott McCall is a giant puppy who can't lie, which is why everyone works to keep him and Stiles separate during the building, and often, by accident, themselves as well.

...

Derek Hale is a broody, rude, martyr. Stiles is ass over elbows, in love with him. At least he was, until Broody McBrooders froze him out of the pack. Even worse, they took Scott with them. Leaving Stiles with a grand total of zero friends.

Except, he has a standing welcome from Ginger and the girls down at The Jungle. It only takes a week of silence for him to cave.

"Hey Ginger." Stiles calls, barely an instant passes before he's being yanked into a hug.

"Stiles is here!" Ginger yells, over the sound of the music.

"Did y'all miss me?" He smirks at the Drag Queens.

"Of course we did Hun." Ginger says.

"You better be planning on becoming a regular." By the end of the week Stiles is in fact a regular at the club, and before the month ends Little Red is.

...

"Fuck, pants." Stiles mumbles, glaring at his laundry basket. "Nope, skirt it is." He tugs on a short red leather Jacket, over a low cut black T-shirt, and a red miniskirt, with white pumps. "Well Little Red, today's gonna be fun." He tells the mirror as he finished applying his lipstick.

He's nose deep in his locker when he hears Danny behind him.

"Stiles?" Danny asks. He sets his book down before turning to give Danny a once over.

"You can call me Little Red." He says, with a wink. Issac is giggling into his hand down the hall.

"Little Red." Erica wolf whistles. "You coming my way?" Everyone ignores Scott attempting to get his jaw off the floor.

"Oh hun, you couldn't begin to handle this." Stiles resorts before heading to class.

"Where did you get that jacket?" Lydia asks, tugging him to a stop.

"The internet is a wonderful place love, have a nice day." He calls over his shoulder as he stalks off, heels clacking loudly on the tile. "And Scott." He whispers from the end of the hall, meeting his best friends eyes. "I miss you bro." Scott whines.

"Two more weeks Scott. He'll be okay." Issac tries to reassure him.

"What if he hates us by then?" Erica asks, voicing everyone's concerns.

"We'll figure it out guys. It's Stiles." Issac argues.

"He doesn't look like he plans to come back." Liam's voice surprises everyone.

"It's Stiles. He can't leave." Issac is close to whining.

"It didn't stop us." Scott mutters darkly.

...

"Stiles?" Scott asks, hand resting on the chair across from him.

"What can I do for you Scott?" Stiles asks.

"Do you have plans tonight?" Scott asks, sitting down.

"No." Stiles answers, finally looking up at him.

"Is there a threat to the town, me, or my father?" Stiles demands. Scott immediately shakes his head. "Then why do I give a shit?"

"Stiles, please, just come to the old Hale house." Scott begs. "We'll drive you, anything, please."

"Be at my house at 6, and bring curly fries." Stiles says, standing to gather his books. "Nice talking to you Scott." Scott nods numbly.

"That went well." Erica offers with a smile.

"Bye Erica, Issac, Liam, creeper Peter, tell Lydia, and Allison." Stiles says as he leaves the room.

"He always was my favorite." Peter says with a smile. The pack glares at him. "Please, you'd all be dead without him."

"How'd he know we were all here, also, Peter, why are you here?" Liam asks.

"He's the smartest person in this pack, I want him back." Peter states, before walking out.

...

Scott shows up exactly when he told him to, with seven servings of curly fries.

"Issac, Erica, Boyd, Liam, Peter and Derek all ordered you one." Scott offers with a grin. "And I brought one too, because _you_ can never have too many curly fries." Stiles climbs into the car fighting a grin.

"Is this some weird werewolf apology, feed the human, and maybe he'll forgive us for bailing on him thing?" Stiles asks. Settling in to eat his curly fries. "Also, where's the rest of the pack's? Lydia? Allison? That new girl Kira? She's a kitsune right?"

"Peter got you flowers, but Derek threw them away because he thought it was creepy, and Kira doesn't really owe you an apology she didn't do anything." Scott points out. "I'm sure Lydia and Allison have something planned." Scott shrugs.

They turn the corner to reveal the old Hale house, sort of. Instead of the old house is a sprawling pack house, one that Stiles pack built without him. _They'll be safe here, even if I'm not with them_.

"Stiles? Stiles, why are you crying?" Erica asks, helping him out of the car. He sniffles wiping at his nose.

"I'm fine, sorry." He mumbles. Pulling away from her.

"Stiles? Why is he crying?" Derek asks fluttering uselessly by Stiles. Surprisingly it's Liam who answers.

"He got rejected by his pack, and then they bring him to the home they built while he was gone. Rub salt in the wound much?" Liam asks, looking around at them. "None of you have considered this from his perspective." It's not an accusation, it's a statement. They hadn't thought about Stiles, and they'd hurt him.

"Can we show you around our pack house?" Derek asks, hesitantly.

"Ours? Mine, ours? Or, ours, yours, ours?" Stiles asks, with a watery grin.

"What?" Derek blinks at him.

"The first one buddy. It's your pack too." Scott says, wrapping an arm gently around his shoulders.

"Okay." Stiles whispers shakily, grabbing Derek's outstretched hand.

"You all wait in the movie room, hopefully after this, we'll have a puppy pile." Derek smiles at his pack.

"We're sorry." Lydia and Allison say, before Allison let's Lydia continue. "We left an apology present in your closet."

"If it's lingerie I'll, either hug you or punch you. I'm not actually sure." He allows himself to be tugged toward the house with a final wave. Derek is red as a tomato as he opens the door.

"Can we start upstairs and work our way down?" Derek looks, hesitant, almost shy. Stiles squeezes his hand reassuringly.

"Sure, lead the way big bad." Stiles says. "As you wish Little Red." Derek smirks at him and Drags him up stairs. Nearly every door has a name painted on it. To his left are Allison, Scott, Issac, and Liam. Alongside two unmarked doors he assumes are bathrooms. To the right is Erica & Boyd, Kira, Lydia, Jackson, Malia, and at the end of the hall is Peter. Stiles tries not to process his missing name, and notes that there's space between the room for bathrooms connected to the rooms instead of just the blank doors.

"Which would you like to see first?" Derek asks. "Scott's." Stiles voice comes out hoarse. Derek smiles and pulls him into the room, Scott's dream room, every room is tailor fitted to it's owners tastes. Isaac's is bright and open, so that when he wakes up from nightmares he knows he's not locked away again, Liam's has huge picture windows, to let in all the day light it can. Peter's is filled with books and Allison's had racks for her bows. Stiles is happy for his pack.

"Everything is easily movable, so if we ever need kids rooms we can reorganize." Derek explains. "And any couple can move in together, if they choose."

"It's wonderful Derek." Stiles whispers.

"Wait until you see Downstairs." Derek smiles at him.

Stiles follows Derek through the kitchen family room and the extra rooms, unfilled and waiting.

"These are for visiting packs as well as if our pack expands." Derek explains. "We're getting a few beds soon to fill it."

"Good idea." Stiles says, smiling at the way Derek preens. "Is that Cora's room?" He points to the only marked door he can see.

"Yeah, just in case she ever comes to visit." Derek shrugs.

"You're a good brother." Stiles informs him. "Now where's your room?"

"That depends?" Derek evades, Dragging Stiles across the house. The door reads Stiles in practiced flowing cursive, below it, stenciled in, is the name Derek.

"Der?" Stiles asks hesitating.

"Please look." Derek whispers. The door opens to reveal a large mattress, with a television across from it, and a wall filled with books, and comics. There's also a computer set up. Stiles stares in awe.

"Derek it's perfect." Stiles whispers.

"Your name?" He hesitates to ask.

"I had the pack help me build the house to prove I'm a good mate for you." Derek whispers. "You don't have to accept me. There's another room I can use." Stiles grabs his hand.

"I can't allow you to sleep in a room less awesome than this, and let's face it, all of them are less awesome then this." Stiles drags him onto the bed.

"I forgot to mention, the house is sound proofed." Derek blushes as he says it, and Stiles kisses his nose.

"Maybe later big guy, you promised the puppies a puppy pile." Stiles informs him. Standing to open his closet door.

"Stiles?" Derek asks after a moment of silence. "What did they do?"

"They gave me lingerie, and skirts, and heels, and dresses, and blouses." Stiles crows. "Dude, I love them." Derek growls at him.

"Yeah, yeah, Big Bad Wolf. Don't worry, Little Red is all yours." Stiles presses a soft kiss to his lips. "Now take me to my puppy pile."


End file.
